Doubtful Heart
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: the third installment of my EdxRoy series. Sequal to 'The Morning After' and 'In The Office'. WARNING YAOI EDXROY LEMON (and some fluff)


Ed and Roy sat reading silently, content in each other's presence. Roy looked up as he heard Ed put down his book. He noticed that Ed was looking at him and he raised an eyebrow questionably. Ed sighed and blushed slightly as he looked away, his body language telling Roy that Ed was unsure to say what was on his mind. Roy put his book down and walked over to Ed. Ed blushed again as Roy pulled the young blonde to his chest and held him.

"You can tell me anything Ed." His words were low and kind as he spoke into Ed's ear.

"It's just..." Ed faltered and had a look of uncertainty cross his face. "Havoc told me that when you usually go to a bar, you would pick up women and take them home. That got me thinking, why didn't you do that on the night we went to the bar? Why did..." Ed stopped talking as Roy kissed him.

"Ed, me picking up women is just a rumour. It has never been true. I helped you back here to my place that night because I was genuinely concerned. Ed, when you kissed me my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would burst. When you told me your feelings I had never been happier. I have loved you for a long time, and I will do anything you want me to do to prove it. I will run screaming and shouting my love for you down the main road of Central if you want. I will buy a ring and bend a knee right here and now if you want me to. I will follow you across this world and beyond if you want me to. I will do anything." His voice was sincere and honest.

"Roy, all you have to do is be happy, and I will be happy." Ed's voice was soft and muffled as Roy hugged the young alchemist tighter.

Roy leant back slightly and began to passionately kiss Ed. His mouth twinged into an excited smile as he felt a bulge touch his stomach. He felt his own groin respond swiftly and he quickly ripped off Ed's shirt. Roy nibbled on one of Ed's nipples and Ed let out a small cry as his fumbling hands managed to pull the shirt off Roy.

Roy pushed Ed down onto the floor and tugged at his pants. They came of easily and Roy quickly pulled off his own. Ed gasped and moaned as Roy's tongue went up and down his chest and stomach. One of Roy's hands travelled downwards and began to stroke Ed's penis. Ed brought his own hands down and they began to fondle and rub Roy's large, throbbing cock. Roy moved his body lower and Ed removed his hands. Roy brought his own hands around so each one rested on either side of Ed's head. He lowered his body further and felt his penis touch Ed's hole. The pre-cum that had dribbled down his penis from Ed's hand job seemed enough lubrication and Roy pushed forwards, entering his blonde lover.

A loud gasp left Ed as Roy entered. Roy began moving in a rocking motion. Down and forwards, up and back. He sped up as sweat started to break out on them both. Gasps left Roy's lips as he moved, he was utterly infatuated with the young alchemist.

Ed felt the longed-for burning feeling as Roy moved. Fire raced through his veins and he could focus on nothing but the man above him. His arms wrapped around Roy's neck as they moved together. Gasps, moans and cries of pleasure came from them both as they moved faster.

Ed let out an even louder cry as his hips bucked and he sprayed semen all over the chest and stomach of the black-eyed man above him. Roy continued the swift rocking motion until he too came. Hips bucking and a loud cry and semen was soon leaking out of Ed's anus.

-o-0-o-

Roy had grabbed a quick shower before Ed, wanting to cook something special whilst Ed was relaxing in the hot water. He heard the shower turn on as he started preparing ingredients. He looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Wiping his hands, Roy walked to his front door and opened it.

"Sorry to bother you sir." Riza Hawkeye stood in the doorway.

"Uh, no worries. Come in." Confusion and curiosity laced his voice.

"I have some urgent paperwork to give you. I'm sorry sir but it couldn't wait."

Roy groaned. "So I can't even have the evening off." Roy gestured for Riza to sit on the couch and he made her a cup of tea. Roy felt his eyes widen as he was suddenly reminded of a very important fact.

"Roy, we're out of shampoo again!"

"Cut your hair and you won't use as much!"

"No way in hell!" And with those words a shirtless Ed walked into the lounge room. He walked over to a pile of clean washing and started digging through it for a clean shirt. Finding one, Ed stood up and finally noticed Riza.

"..." Riza's eyes were wide as she took in the scene.

"Uh, hey Hawkeye." Ed's voice trembled slightly as he pulled on his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off some paperwork." Her voice turned sarcastic as she looked over at Ed. "And you?"

"Um, I, uh..." His voice faltered and he blushed a deep red, which he tried to hide behind his long golden hair, which was untied and still wet.

Roy attempted to come to his rescue. "His shower broke and I told him I won't put up with a filthy and smelly subordinate." Roy's voice wavered slightly as he made up the story.

Trying to blend into the background and be forgotten, Ed picked up a brush that had been sitting on the table and he began to brush his long hair. This tactic failed however, as the brush got caught in a knot and he let out a yelp of pain. He tried to force the brush through but only succeeded in making it worse, as the brush got tangled in his hair as well and no amount of pulling could remove it.

Roy laughed and walked over to the struggling blonde. Ed dropped his hands as Roy began working at the tangled mess he had created. After successfully retrieving the brush, Roy sat down and gestured for Ed to sit in front of him. Riza was surprised as Ed complied and Roy began to brush the long yellow hair. Ed visibly relaxed and a peaceful look entered his face.

Riza looked at the pair. "Um, are you two...?"

Ed looked over at Riza and a mischievous look gleamed in his eye. "Yep!"

Riza's eyes widened further.

"How did you figure out Roy and I are long lost siblings?"

"Uh..."

Roy burst out laughing. Unable to keep a straight face, Ed soon joined Roy in the hysterical laughter.

The look of utter confusion was present on Riza's face. She watched the laughing men and her brain whirled, attempting to put the pieces together.

Ed managed to stop laughing and he looked up at Roy. "That was so worth it!"

"You're utterly hopeless Ed!" Roy was finally managing to control his laughter.

Riza gawked at the pair. "You two are seeing each other, aren't you?"

"Of cause! I can see him right now!" Ed made a show of making his eyes as wide as possible and staring at Roy.

Roy began to chuckle and stared back. "I would have thought you would be tired after earlier, instead you seem even more energetic." Roy leant forwards and whispered in Ed's ear. "Will we have to do it again after Riza leaves?" His voice was low and seductive and Ed gave him a look that screamed yes.

"Okay, this is just weird." Riza continued to look at the two alchemists.

Roy stood up with a laugh. "I need to get dinner ready." His voice hinted that Riza should leave, but she was too full of curiosity.

Ed looked over at Roy. "What are you making?"

"My world famous stew." Roy grinned at Ed, he knew that Ed loved stew. "And I'll be sure to put plenty of milk in it." He smirked.

"Hey! Put too much milk in it and you'll end up with stew over your head and a sudden dry spell!" Ed shouted after the taller man.

"But Ed, milk makes you grow!" With this comment Roy disappeared into the kitchen.

Riza watched as Ed seemed to writhe in agony at the comment, but he calmed down quickly. Riza looked at Ed intently. "Just what is going on between you and Mustang?"

Ed flinched visibly and averted his gaze. "I, I live here now." His voice was barely a whisper. "Me and Roy, well, I'm sure you've figured it out already."

"Edward..."

"You can't tell anyone! We'll get in trouble! Please Hawkeye, don't say anything to anyone!" His voice had turned desperate. "Please..."

"I won't say a word."

"Really?!"

"The two of you are happy, I have no reason to destroy that. But, I do have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"That time you came to the office and we could all hear shouting..."

Ed blushed a deep crimson and looked away sheepishly. Riza laughed softly. "Thought so."

"Thanks for understanding Hawkeye."

"I should go. See you later Edward." With a wave, Riza let herself out. She stood a moment in the cold, evening air and smiled. They seemed so happy, and as she walked away, Riza couldn't help thinking that Edward is pretty cute when he is in love.


End file.
